Collision
by FleurCannibale
Summary: Crossover Grey's Anatomy/Dr House Que se passe-t-il quand un médecin détestable décide de mélanger son équipe avec celle du Seattle Grace? Venez lire pour le savoir!
1. Prologue

Collision

_Alors l'univers de Dr. House et celui de Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartiennent pas. L'équipe d'House est celle des trois premières saisons et donc je ne prends en compte que les événements qui ont eu lieu avant le départ de Chase, Foreman et Cameron. Pour Grey's Antomy, je prends en compte les événements des quatre premières saisons (je n'ai pas vu la saison 5)._

_Voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

House était dans son bureau avec Chase, Cameron et Foreman.

__Nous allons avoir un patient !_

__Hum…C'est ça votre grande nouvelle ? Parce qu'en tant que médecin c'est un peu notre métier de soigner les patients…_dit Foreman

__Oui mais là ce n'est pas le patient qui est intéressant ! _

__D'accord, alors on en a rien faire du patient ? _demanda Chase perdu

__Oh, je crois que je vais devoir vous changer de groupe vous, _dit House faussement fataliste

__Mais de quel groupe ??_

A cet instant le docteur Bailey ainsi qu'Alex, Mérédith, Christina, Izzie et Georges entrèrent dans le bureau d'House.

__Oh, mon tyran adorée vous m'avez manqué, _dit House

Puis il vit que Bailey avait un bébé dans les bras et fronça les sourcils.

__Il est pas un peu jeune pour être médecin ?_

Il se pencha vers Tuck qui semblait amusé de voyager avec sa maman et ses collègues.

__Dis cardio myopathie hypertrofique pour voir._

Le bébé sembla s'intéresser au médecin qui se trouvait devant lui et dis le seul mot qu'il connaissait.

__Papa._

__Chut, faut pas le dire sinon le grand black baraqué qui croit être ton père va m'en coller une._

__Docteur House, pourrions-nous commencer, _l'interrompis Bailey

__Bien sûr, mon tyran adorée, _répondit House en souriant

Bailey serra les dents mais ne réagit pas.

Georges se pencha vers Mérédith.

__Elle a rien dit, c'est pas normal, _lui chuchota Georges

Bailey qui l'avait entendu se tourna vers lui fière d'elle.

__Oh si c'est normal O'Malley, tu vas découvrir ce qu'est un véritable tyran, _lui répliqua-t-elle

__Eh ! Pas de cachotteries ! _intervint House

__Mais que se passe-t-il, _intervint Chase

__Si vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre vous le sauriez. Bon ces résidents du Seattle Grace vont nous assister sur ce cas, _dit House

__Pourquoi ? _demanda Chase

House poussa un soupir exaspéré.

__Ma dernière phrase signifiait que je voulais que vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre ! Je vais vraiment vous changer de groupe si vous continuez ! Et avant que vous veniez pleurnicher parce que je l'aurais fait après que vous m'ayez demandé « Quel groupe ? » laissez-moi finir. Franchement Bailey je préfère les vôtres, eux au moins ils se taisent ! Si nous travaillons ensemble c'est parce que l'équipe du Seattle Grace n'a pas voulu laisser son patient. Mais en fait c'est surtout parce que je manquais terriblement au docteur Bailey, _dit-il avec un clin d'œil exagéré

__Tu crois qu'ils ont eu une aventure, _demanda George à Mérédith en chuchotant

__Mais c'est pas vrai, celui-là aussi il parle ! Je vais vraiment devoir créer le groupe des commères si ça continue ! Bon parlons des groupes justement avant que je ne les change. Nous allons mélanger les équipes et faire des groupes de deux._

__Mais nous sommes quatre et eux sont six, _intervint Foreman

Au même moment Cuddy et Wilson entrèrent dans le bureau d'House.

__Mais nous aussi nous sommes six, vous ne savez plus compter ou quoi !?_

__House, pourrait-on savoir pourquoi tu nous as fait venir, _demanda Wilson

__J'y viens. Toi c'est à cause de la pipelette, _dit-il en désignant George

Ce dernier se tassa sur lui-même se demandant pourquoi il avait fait venir un autre médecin pour lui mais n'osa pas poser la question.

__Bah oui, c'est un 007 et ici on n'a qu'un patient et on y tient mais je n'allais pas l'exclure alors je me suis dit que comme toi aussi tu tues quasiment tout tes patients vous feriez une bonne équipe._

__Ecoutez House, j'ai autre chose à faire alors je m'en vais, _dit Cuddy

__Mais non on a besoin de vous pour l'équipe des boss !_

Cuddy secoua la tête, exaspérée par la nouvelle invention du médecin et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Bailey la retint.

__Au Seattle Grace le patron ne reste pas dans son bureau et participe, _dit-elle sournoisement

Cuddy se retourna surprise et fusilla Bailey du regard.

__Très bien je reste._

__Franchement Bailey je vous adore, _s'enthousiasma House, _bon nous avons l'équipe des 007, celle des boss…Où est la petite qui s'est fait planté à l'autel ?_

Christina sursauta surprise et le regard d'House s'arrêta sur elle.

__On dirait bien que c'est vous, j'ai connu le docteur Burke et il ressemble assez à Foreman, vous serez donc l'équipe des faux mariés._

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent surpris et House sourit de la situation.

__Par contre ne perdez pas votre temps à batifoler, je vous accorder une demi-heure pour la nuit de noce pas plus, de toutes manières ce sera amplement suffisant avec Foreman. Maintenant l'équipe des belles gueules qui sera composé de Chase et de Karev, en plus vous êtes tout les deux un peu lèches bottes alors…_

__Votre spécialité ne m'intéresse pas alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous cirer les pompes, _le coupa Alex

__Intéressant, bon passons à la dingue qui a couché avec un patient puis qui l'a tué, _continua House

Izzie blêmit et Alex sembla près à tuer House.

__Ne lui parlez pas comme ça ! Et je vous signale que je me suis aussi tapé une patiente, plutôt deux en fait, _dit Alex

__Comme c'est mignon, vous êtes toujours amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle vous a préféré un cadavre. Oui bon j'arrête, un patient m'a déjà mis un pain hier, _conclut rapidement House

Izzie quant à elle affichait maintenant une mine dure et se demandait comment régler son compte à ce connard.

__Stevens ira avec Cameron, ce sera l'équipe des compatissantes puisqu'elles ont toutes les deux été prêtes à se marier avec un mourrant pour rendre ses derniers jours plus agréables._

Izzie devint rouge de colère mais Cameron la retint.

__Ca ne servira à rien, je le connais ça l'amusera plus qu'autre chose, _lui chuchota-t-elle

Izzie se calma tandis que le sourire satisfait d'House s'affaissait un peu.

__Dons il ne reste plus que celle qui couche avec ses patrons, bien que là il y en a deux ou plutôt trois. Karev patientes, patronnes, collègues et infirmière, vous êtes mon idole ! Chase est beaucoup moins amusant, décidément je préfère votre équipe Bailey. Enfin passons, Yang est déjà dans l'équipe des faux mariés à cause de la ressemblance de Burke et Foreman, il ne reste donc que Grey, j'ai de la chance j'ai toujours préféré les blondes ! Nous serons l'équipe des amants sans scrupule._

__Vous ne couchez pas avec une femme mariée à ce que je sais, _lança Cuddy

__Mais vous croyez qu'on fait les bébés comment !? Vous n'avez pas remarqué que Tuck a hérité de mon charme naturel ? Et puis je suis sans scrupule, la preuve je ferais sûrement des propositions indécentes à ma partenaire._

Mérédith ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes tandis que Cuddy secouait la tête et levait les yeux au ciel.

__Pour les plaintes pour harcèlement sexuel allez directement au poste de police, _lui dit Cuddy

__Euh mais…_commença Mérédith encore plus choquée par le ton calme et habitué de Cuddy

__Bon c'est parti, le jeu commence, _coupa House

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce début ? Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	2. Les faux mariés

Réponse aux reviews :

**An author alone in the dark : **Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review ça m'a fait super plaisir! J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira aussi^^

**lillyrose76 : **Je suis contente de voir que tu as trouvé ce début drôle, je voulais garder le sens de l'humour de House et j'avais peur de ne pas y arriver parce qu'il a un sens de l'humour…spécial on va dire lol !

**LoVeSway : **Merci, je sais que tu aimes la nouvelle équipe alors je me demandais si ça allait te plaire même si c'est l'ancienne, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes quand même ! Pour le jeu chaque équipe doit trouver ce qu'a le patient donc il y aura un chapitre sur chaque groupe^^

**neverland25 : **Moi j'ai regardé un épisode de Dr House à la suite d'un épisode de Grey's Anatomy et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander ce que House ferait avec les médecins du Seattle Grace alors j'ai écrit cette fic !

**cixy : **Merci beaucoup ! Où ça va es mener ? A des situations assez comiques je pense…^^

**Margot : **C'est vrai que Grey's Anatomy et Dr House sont très différents mais j'ai surtout repris l'ambiance de Dr House avec en plus des persos de Grey's, je suis très contente que ma fic t'ai plus malgré ça !

**natiwan : **Je te remercie, j'essaye de coller au maximum à l'humour de Dr House et je suis contente que ça te plaise tout comme mon style d'écriture !

**camille : **Merci je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ma fic drôle et bien écrite ! J'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont aussi^^

**loupiote91 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'avais peur que ma fic soit ennuyeuse alors je suis contente de voir qu'elle fait rire et qu'elle est aimé !

**shall : **Merci d'avoir laissé une review, ça me fait plaisir que cette fic te plaise aussi, voici la suite^^

**miss teigne : **Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil d'en avoir laissé une !

**emilie : **Je te remercie d'avoir aimé et reviewé ma fic !

___________________________________________________________________________

Les groupes étaient partis chacun de leur côté, celui des faux mariés était pour le moment en train de travailler sur des analyses.

__Le docteur Burke est un grand médecin, j'ai lu l'article pour lequel il a récemment été récompensé, c'est brillant, _dit Foreman

Christina lui lança un regard peu amène puis revint à son microscope.

__Ecoutez je suis désolé je sais que ça doit être dur de se rappeler ce moment douloureux mais House est comme ça, il a tendance à jouer avec les points faibles des gens._

Christina poussa un profond soupir d'agacement puis releva à nouveau les yeux de son microscope.

__Je ne suis pas là pour discuter OK, ce que je veux c'est gagner ce fichu concours et faire ravaler son orgueil à House. Et je n'ai pas de points faibles !_

__Faux !_

Christina et Foreman se tournèrent pour voir qui avait interrompu leur dispute et découvrirent House.

__Vous ne devriez pas être en train de chercher la solution avec Grey ? _demanda Foreman

__Non mais je rêve ou il me vire !? Et vous vous n'êtes pas censés travailler au lieu de perdre votre temps en querelle de jeunes mariés ?_

__C'est vraiment stupide d'avoir fait les équipes ainsi… _commença Foreman mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par un coup de coude de Christina

__Nous nous y remettons tout de suite, _le coupa-t-elle

__Vous devriez prendre exemple sur elle Foreman, c'est une bien meilleure lèche botte que Chase ! Vraiment j'ai une équipe de bras cassés comparé à celle de Bailey ! Heureusement que j'ai mélangé les équipes en faisant les groupes !_

__Ce qui n'explique pas ce que vous faîtes là, c'est à notre tour d'avoir accès au labo, _dit Foreman

House poussa un soupir puis se tourna vers Christina.

__Yang voudriez-vous bien apprendre à votre faux mari à se la fermer et à obéir. Dîtes-lui de faire comme vous et de penser toutes ces choses embêtantes au lieu de les dire !_

__Bien monsieur._

__Bon eh bien j'y vais alors, je voulais juste voir comment ça marcherait, j'avais parié que vous disputeriez !_

House partit et Foreman se tourna vers Christina.

__Je prenais ta défense je te signale !_

__Et moi je te signale que je n'en ai pas besoin ! C'est quoi ton problème, c'est pas parce qu'House a décrété que tu ressemblais à Burke que tu dois essayer de réparer ses erreurs !_

__J'essayais juste de t'aider._

__Oui bien n'essaie plus à l'avenir._

__Tu sais quoi ?_

__Non et je m'en balance, _rétorqua-t-elle

__Je comprends qu'il se soit barré avec le caractère que tu as !_

Christina le foudroya du regard.

__Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

__Qu'à sa place moi aussi je t'aurais planté devant l'autel._

__Eh bien tu n'aurais jamais été à sa place, je n'aurais jamais accepté de me marier avec un type comme toi !_

__Ne t'en fait pas c'est réciproque !_

__Si tu étais mon mari je verserais du poison dans ton verre !_

__Et si tu étais ma femme je le boirais !_

__Espèce de…_

__De ?_

__Désolé je ne connais pas de mots assez grossiers !_

__Et en plus tu n'es pas futée, House me déteste il m'a mis avec toi uniquement pour me torturer !_

__Parce que tu crois que moi je voulais être avec toi !? Tu parles au lieu de travailler !_

__Et toi tu hurles !_

__C'est parce que tu es trop bouché pour comprendre quand on te dis de la fermer !_

__C'est bon, moi aussi je m'en vais, même les faux mariés tu les fait fuir !_

Foreman sortit en claquant la porte.

Déjà un groupe venait de sortir de la compétition, apparemment Christina n'a pas de chance avec les hommes, ils partent en emportant avec eux ses chances de réussir dans sa profession !

Mais qu'en sera-t-il des autres groupes ?...

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	3. Les compatissantes

Réponse aux reviews :

**Selka93 : **Waouh vraiment merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !! C'est sûr que Grey's Anatomy et Dr House n'ont pas beaucoup de points communs mais en regardant des épisodes des deux séries à la suite je me suis dit qu'un crossover pourrait être intéressant^^

**dodie3108 : **Je te remercie, je doutais un peu du groupe des faux mariés alors je suis contente de voir que les deux chapitres t'ai plu, j'espère que ce troisième te plaira également !

**LoVeSway : **C'est certain que Cristina est obnubilée par son travail mais je l'aime bien quand même parce que des fois elle montre qu'elle a des sentiments. Enfin pas avec Foreman vu la dispute qu'ils ont eu^^ Pour les paras avec Izzie et Alex il y a déjà Izzie dans ce chapitre^^

**lillyrose76 : **Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ce chapitre t'ait plus plu que le premier j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la dispute entre Foreman et Cristina !

**An author alone in the dark : **Merci beaucoup!! Je ne savais pas du tout que les fics pouvaient être supprimées à cause de ça ! J'avais déjà commencé à écrire les réponses aux reviews sur le chapitre alors je poste celui-là comme ça mais dès le prochain chapitre je répondrais grâce aux bulles ! Et merci aussi pour ton soutien, ça me fait plaisir !

**JulieWinchester : **Désolé mais un seul chapitre est consacré à chaque groupe donc on ne reverra pas Foreman et Cristina ensemble :s Enfin j'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont et te feront tout de même rire^^

**neverland25 : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**missteigne : **Je te remercies pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes le mélange des deux séries et ma fic !

___________________________________________________________________________

Contrairement au groupe des faux mariés le groupe des compatissantes ne se disputait pas mais sympathisait !

Après avoir discuté avec le patient pour en savoir plus sur ses habitudes de façon à expliquer ses symptômes, elles s'assirent dans le couloir pour attendre leur tour de labo.

__Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais j'aimerais te poser une question, _dit soudain Cameron

__Vas-y._

__Cette histoire de mariage…Tu pourrais m'en parler ? Je ne suis pas d'un naturel curieux c'est juste que je pense que si House nous as mis ensemble c'est soi-disant parce que nous avons la même histoire, _expliqua-t-elle

__Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un patient, j'ai volé un cœur, me suis fiancée, il est mort et après ça je suis restée prostrée d'abord sur son corps puis sur le carrelage de la salle de bain_, dit rapidement Izzie

__Oh._

Malgré ces tristes souvenirs Izzie ne put se retenir de sourire devant la l'expression de Cameron.

__Et…Qu'est-ce qui t'as permis de bouger, d'avancer malgré la douleur ?_

Izzie resta pensive quelques instants.

__C'est assez difficile à expliquer…Quand j'étais sur le corps de Denny je voulais rester auprès de lui, arrêtez le temps et effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Alex m'a résonné, Denny était mort et rien de ce que je ferais ne pourrait le ramener, mais quand je me suis trouvé dans la salle de bain j'ai à nouveau senti le froid m'envahir et je n'ai plus eu la force de me relever et là j'ai pensé à la soirée qui a précédé mon premier jour d'interne, je voulais redevenir cette fille combative et pleine de rêve._

__En cas de deuil notre combativité en prend un sacré coup._

__Oui, mais j'en suis ressortie plus forte._

__Les épreuves nous rendent plus forts…Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu avais ce genre de mentalité._

__En fait c'est plutôt celle d'Alex._

__Je m'en doutais, vous formez un très beau couple !_

Izzie rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

__On n'est pas…enfin plus…on a été mais…plus maintenant, _balbutia-t-elle

__Je suis désolé, en t'entendant parler de lui et en voyant la manière dont il t'a défendu devant House j'ai pensé que…_

__Non, _répondit simplement Izzie

Elle avait préféré une réponse monosyllabique pour ne pas se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois.

__D'accord…Changeons de sujet, je ne voulais pas te gêner._

__Ce n'est pas grave. Et ton histoire à toi ?_

__Elle est à la fois différente et semblable, déjà moi je suis passée devant l'autel avant qu'il ne meure… Il était si gentil, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure seul alors on s'est marié même si on savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois._

__Je crois que le pire c'est que je pensais vraiment qu'il allait vivre, j'ai pu nous imaginer un futur et après il a fallu renoncer à tout ça, subitement j'étais seule alors que j'avais un avenir tout assuré._

__Moi je n'ai pas eu à faire une croix sur mes projets, je savais qu'on ne passerait pas notre vie ensemble._

__Tu l'aimais ?_

__D'une certaine manière, comme je te l'ai dit c'était la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré, on ne pouvait pas ne pas s'attacher à lui._

__Mais tu n'étais pas amoureuse._

__Non, le comble c'est que c'est de son meilleur ami que je suis tombée amoureuse ! Mais bon je ne pense pas que c'était l'homme de ma vie, ça aide à ne pas avoir trop de regrets, ça et l'idée que j'ai aidé un homme à bien à finir sa vie entouré et heureux._

__Mais tu as eu quelqu'un depuis ton mari ?_

__Hum…J'ai couché avec mon collègue qu'entre parenthèse je déteste et je suis tombée amoureuse de mon patron que je ne déteste pas mais qui est détestable. On ne peut pas dire que je sois très douée pour les relations amoureuses ! Et toi ?_

__Eh bien dans le genre vie sentimentale catastrophique je pense que je suis aussi assez douée ! J'ai brisé le mariage de mon meilleur ami en ayant une liaison avec lui…_

__Eh ! Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je vous aurais mis dans le groupe des amants sans scrupules ! _s'écria House qui venait d'arriver

__Mais vu que voulez vous taper Mérédith ça aurait été impossible, _répondit Izzie avec un sourire angélique

__Ne vous faîtes pas, on vous aurez fait une place ! D'ailleurs Cameron si ça vous intéresse…_

__Il faudrait déjà que Mérédith veuille coucher avec vous et c'est loin d'être gagné ! La preuve vous vous promener dans le couloir au lieu de flirter avec elle, _lui rétorqua Izzie

__Ah oui mais ça c'est parce qu'il faut bien que je vous surveille, la preuve j'ai visité deux groupes et les deux jacassaient au lieu de bosser !_

__On attendait que le labo soit libre ! Et si vous faîtes votre ronde c'est pour tricher, _dit Cameron

__Tricher quel vilain mot ! Je ne fais que m'aider de mon équipe, c'est bien pour ça que je vous paye non ? Et puis ce n'est pas en écoutant les récits de vos coucheries que je vais vous piquez vos résultats ! Quant au labo il est libre !_

__Foreman et Yang ne sont pas en train d'y faire des analyses ? _demanda Cameron en fronçant les sourcils

__Et non, Yang s'est encore fait plaqué, son faux mari a pris la poudre d'escampettes tout comme le vrai !_

Cameron et Izzie se lancèrent un regard surpris puis partirent au labo pour faire leurs analyses et surtout échapper aux commentaires de House !

Le groupe des compatissantes s'est lié d'amitié et a passé un bon moment à discuter mais cela va-t-il les pénaliser ? Et le fait qu'elles puissent bénéficier du labo plus tôt va-t-il compenser ce retard ?

Qui va gagner la compétition ?

_Alors ? Une review ?^^_


	4. Les boss

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**missteigne : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on aime ma fic !

___________________________________________________________________________

Cuddy ne décolérait pas d'avoir été entraîné dans ce jeu stupide.

C'était elle qui dirigeait cet hôpital et non House nom d'un chien !

Et en plus elle restait là alors qu'elle avait un boulot monstre qui l'attendait dans son bureau !

__Désolé Dr. Bailey mais je pars, _dit-elle en s'éloignant

__Cessez donc de faire l'enfant._

__Pardon !?_

__Vous m'avez très bien entendu, arrêtez de vous comportez comme une enfant, _lui rétorqua Bailey

__Mais c'est House qui est immature, pas moi !_

__Vous l'êtes tout les deux._

__Et pourquoi suis-je immature ?_

__A cause de ce petit jeu…_

__Mais c'est lui qui a organisé ce concours, _la coupa-t-elle

__Je ne parlais pas du concours mais de ce jeu du chat et de la souris auquel vous jouez sans cesse._

__Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez !_

__Oh si vous voyez très bien, arrêtez de vous voilez la face._

__Vous divaguez._

__Plus maintenant, j'ai supervisé une bande d'internes pires que des adolescents et je peux vous assurez qu'après ça je sais très bien reconnaître ce genre de choses._

__Quel chose ?_

__Vous avez couché avec House._

__C'est lui qui vous l'a dit !?_

__Non, mais comme je vous l'ai dit je sais maintenant voir ce genre de choses._

Cuddt resta bouche bée puis sembla avoir un déclic.

__D'accord je vois ! C'est lui qui vous a dit ça pour que vous me torturiez !_

__Non, vous voulez un autre exemple ? _

__Allez-y je suis toute ouïe._

__Le blond et la brunette._

__Chase et Cameron !?_

__Oui, je crois que ce sont leurs noms. Eh bien ils ont couché ensemble._

__Vous venez de vous trahir, je n'y crois pas une seconde._

__Parce que vous croyiez que je m'attendais à ce que mes internes couchent avec tout l'hôpital ? Je peux vous assurez que ces deux-là ont eu une aventure._

Cuddy secoua la tête, ne croyant pas à cette histoire puis le silence revint dans la salle de diagnostic.

Au bout de quelques minutes Cuddy se résolut enfin à briser ce silence devenu pesant.

__C'était avant que je ne l'engage et ça ce ne c'est passé qu'une fois, _concéda-t-elle

Bailey se contenta de sourire, satisfaite d'avoir remporté la partie mais n'ajouta rien contrairement à l'exaspérant visiteur qui venait d'entrer.

__Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous aussi !? Tous les groupes se racontent leurs histoires de cul ! Enfin les faux mariés ont plutôt parlé du mariage raté mais bon c'est un peu la même chose…_

__House ! Non mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'écouter aux portes, _s'exclama Cuddy en se levant de la chaise où elle était assise

__Eh ! Mais vous parliez de mes performances sexuelles, ça me concerne quand même ! Mais allez-y continuer comme si je n'étais pas là…_

__Dégagez House !_

__Bailey veut bien que je reste, hein Bailey, _dit-il en se tournant vers le médecin

__Je ne me mêle pas de ça, _rétorqua-t-elle

__J'en ai marre de ce concours débile, c'est moi qui part, _trancha Cuddy

__Alors vous reconnaissez ma supériorité, _lâcha House

Cuddy se stoppa net et se tourna vers House.

__Quoi !?_

__Bah oui, si vous partez c'est bien parce que vous savez que je vais vous battre non ?_

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise puis afficha un air déterminé.

__Très bien ! Vous l'aurez voulu ! Non seulement je reste mais en plus je vais vous battre !_

House afficha un petit air satisfait puis sortit.

__Vous vous êtes fait avoir, _dit Bailey une fois House parti

__Oh la ferme, _répliqua Cuddy

Alors Cuddy semble plus déterminée que jamais à gagner surtout que House l'a une nouvelle fois roulée dans la farine.

Mais sa détermination va-t-elle la faire l'emporter sur le détestable médecin ?

Et les autres groupes vont-ils lui laisser la victoire aussi facilement ?

_Laissez une review svp^^_


	5. Les 007

Réponse aux reviews :

**missteigne : **Le groupe O'malley/Wilson est pour ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras, c'ets l'un de mes préférés^^

___________________________________________________________________________

Georges et Wilson étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier et étudiait le cas mais Georges semblait ailleurs.

__Le dr. House n'a pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup, _lâcha-t-il

__House n'aime personne à part lui-même, _répliqua Wilson

__Je croyais que vous étiez amis ?_

__C'est le cas mais ça ne m'empêche pas de dire la vérité, House est en apparence détestable et nombriliste._

__En apparence ?_

__C'est ce que j'espère, c'est mon meilleur ami et je pense que derrière cette attitude détestable les gens qui l'entourent comptent pour lui._

__Moi j'ai espéré pendant un bout de temps que la fille de qui j'étais dingue ressentait au fond d'elle plus que de l'amitié pour moi et finalement je me suis fait avoir._

Wilson fit un sourire gêné ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il lui confie ainsi un de ses échecs sentimentaux.

Ce résident serait-il encore moins pudique que House !?

Wilson tenta détourna la conversation pour changer de sujet, ne tenant pas à connaître la vie sexuelle de son collègue.

__Oui mais on m'a dit que vous vous étiez marié les choses se sont arrangées !_

__Oh j'ai divorcé, j'ai couché avec ma meilleure amie et après ça je me suis rendue compte que je ressentais des choses pour elle._

__De l'amitié ?_

Pitié faîtes que ce soit juste de l'amitié et qu'il ne continue pas à bassiner Wilson avec ses aventures !

__Non, enfin je ne sais pas, finalement on s'est séparés parce que ça ne collait pas au lit. Et vous ?_

__Pardon !?_

Voulait-il savoir si Wilson s'entendait bien sexuellement avec sa meilleure amie !?

__Pourquoi avez-vous divorcé ?_

__Oh ! Ma femme ne supportait pas mes horaires._

__Ah, ma femme était aussi chirurgienne alors je n'ai pas eu ce genre de soucis._

__C'est sûr que c'est plus pratique, _dit Wilson espérant couper là la conversation

__Vous pensez que je pourrais être cancérologue, _demanda soudain Georges

Wilson ne comprenait pas comment la conversation en était arrivée là mais il était soulagé d'aborder un thème professionnel.

__Eh bien je ne sais pas. Pourquoi voulez-vous vous tourner vers cette voie ?_

__A cause de mon père._

__Il veut un fils cancérologue ?_

__Non mais il est mort d'un cancer._

__Oh je suis désolé._

Wilson se trouvait à nouveau gêné, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

__Mais c'est une bonne motivation, je suis sûre que vous arriverez à devenir cancérologue, _dit-il pour le réconforter

__Vous êtes sincère ?_

__Bien sûr !_

__Et vous le croyez !? Il dit à ses patients qu'ils vont guérir et pourtant ils finissent tous six pieds sous terre, _dit House qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Wilson

Wilson poussa un soupir.

__Mes patients ne meurent pas tous !_

__La plupart si et tu leur donne de faux espoir. Mais jeune homme ne vous inquiétez pas je pense qu'il a raison, cancérologue est votre vocation ! Là-bas personne ne le remarquera si vous tuez des gens !_

__J'ai juste raté ma première opération et…_

__Une appendicite ! Faut vraiment être nulle, même mon chien peut le faire !_

__Tu n'as pas de chien, _intervint Wilson

__Oui bah si j'en avais un il en serait capable. En plus vous avez même raté votre examen pour devenir résident, si vous êtes là c'est uniquement parce que vous avez fait de la lèche à votre patron !_

__Je ne l'avais raté que d'un point et j'estimais que…_

__Vous étiez un nul doublé d'un crétin ? Parce que moi c'est ce que je pense, le pire c'est que vous ne savez même pas faire l'amour à une femme. Votre réputation de pied au lit a fait le tour de l'hôpital, je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'apprendre. D'abord Grey qui pleure en plein milieu de l'acte et ensuite Stevens qui vous quitte à cause de votre incompétence. Je suis sûr que c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle votre femme a réellement divorcé surtout qu'après vous elle est devenue lesbienne, vous l'avez carrément dégoûté des hommes !_

Georges était devenu tout pâle et House partit fier de lui.

Ce groupe aurait beaucoup de mal à gagner avec Bambie qui était bouleversé !

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	6. Les belles gueules

Réponse aux reviews :

**missteigne : **Je suis désolé que ça t'ai déplu, je vois les personnages comme ça mais j'avoue que ce ne sont pas mes préférés et que donc je ne détaille pas vraiment leur comprtement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus !

Alex et Chase quant à eux en avaient marre de ce concours.

__C'est ridicule, on ne connaît même pas la récompense, _bougonna Alex

__Connaissant House ce sera quelque chose de ridicule._

__Comme quoi, sa canne ? Au moins il se casserait la gueule. Je paierais cher pour voir ça !_

__Pourtant tu es son idole, _rétorqua Chase moqueur

__Bah je lui donnerais un petit autographe sur le plâtre qu'il aura après sa chute._

__C'est à cause de ce jeu ou de ce qu'il a dit de Stevens que tu le détestes autant ?_

__Il me fait perdre mon temps et c'est surtout ça qui m'embête !_

__J'avoue que son idée est ridicule, vous n'êtes pas des diagnosticiens mais des chirurgiens !_

__Exactement ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici !_

__Foreman est déjà parti d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, moi en tout cas je reste, je ne tiens pas à ce que House me vire !_

__Oh regardez-moi ce lèche bottes, _s'exclama House moqueur

Chase rougit en voyant que son patron venait de l'entendre et Alex ne sembla pas vraiment perturbé par cette arrivée inattendue.

__Je…Je voulais dire que c'était mieux de faire ce concours, _tenta de se rattraper Chase

__Alors pourquoi vous avez dit que c'était débile ? _demanda House narquois

__Parce que ça l'est ! Ce jeu est stupide, je ne suis pas diagnosticien, _intervint Alex

__Non, vous êtes un coureur de jupons et accessoirement un chirurgien, _répliqua House

__Et vous vous êtes un con._

__C'est bizarre on me la ressort souvent celle-là._

__Sûrement parce que c'est la vérité._

__Et vous c'est quoi votre surnom déjà ? Docteur Satan ? Vous auriez du rester avec l'organisatrice des basses œuvres du mal, vous étiez bien accordés !_

Alex fronça les sourcils, surpris que House soit au courant de son aventure avec Addison.

__Comment… ?_

__Je me suis renseigné sur chacun de vous avant d'organiser ce concours et surtout de former les groupes. Une petite question, allez-vous aussi vous tapez Cuddy ? Non parce qu'elle aussi à un petit côté chieuse et surtout directrice. _

__Hum Dr. House j'ai trouvé quelque chose en faisant une biopsie de la rate et…_

__Je rêve ou l'Australien est en train d'essayer de calmer le jeu, _le coupa-t-il

__Mais dr. Je crois vraiment que…_

House poussa un soupir d'exaspération et arracha la feuille des mains de Chase.

__Il n'y a rien ! Alors soit vous êtes idiot soit vous voulez calmer le jeu. C'est moi ou Karev que vous cherchez à défendre ?_

__Non, je croyais vraiment qu'il y avait une tumeur et…_

__Oh arrêtez votre baratin, vous venez de vous faire pincer Blondie. Mais puisque vous ne voulez pas répondre je vais reprendre cette petite joute verbale. D'ailleurs Karev vous êtes beaucoup plus hargneux que mes sous-fifres habituels, c'est bien plus drôle._

__Je ne suis pas un sous-fifre, _protesta-t-il

__Bah le temps de ce concours je suis votre boss._

__Oui mais vous ne pouvez pas me virer moi !_

__Oui mais je peux vous torturez mentalement et c'est bien mieux ! Donc où en étions-nous ? Nous avons parl2 de la rousse incendiaire, passons à la tueuse de patient maintenant._

__Ne parlez pas d'Izzie comme ça !_

__Oh comme c'est chevaleresque ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça adorable Chase ? Il défend une fille qui se moque complètement de lui et lui préfère même un cadavre ambulant !_

__Je vous préviens ça va mal se terminer !!_

__Oh il n'y aura pas de happy end pour vous deux, vous pensez qu'elle va partir avec un autre ? En tout cas pas avec 007, il disait à Wilson que leurs parties de jambes en l'air étaient pitoyables. Apparemment les blondes à grosses poitrines ne savent pas toutes s'y prendre en matière de sexe même si ce sont des allumeuses._

Alex se rapprocha de House et lui donna un coup de poing monumental qui envoya le médecin par terre.

__Voilà de quoi je parlais quand je disais que ça allait mal finir !_

__Joli direct du droit, _dit simplement House

Puis celui-ci se releva tranquillement et ramassa sa canne qui avait roulé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

__Bon je vais y aller, c'est la troisième fois qu'on me frappe ce mois-ci, je vais éviter une quatrième occasion. Au fait on sent que vous avez fait de la lutte, bravo._

House sortit de la pièce et Alex resta abasourdi.

__Ce type est dingue, _lâcha-t-il enfin

Chase se contenta d'hocher la tête et se remit à travailler, habitué à ce genre de scène.

House s'est montré détestable mais…House et détestable sont des synonymes non ?

Alex quant à lui est perplexe, cela va-t-il l'empêcher de se remettre au travail ?

Mais de toutes manières veut-il vraiment gagner ?

Et peut-être que cette altercation a ravivé son esprit de compétition ?

Qui va gagner ce concours ?

_Alors une petite review ?^^_


End file.
